


Dance For Me

by asexualclassicist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Bisexual Theo Raeken, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Corey's Stripper Name is Chameleon, Dancing, Everyone Is Gay, Liam Dunbar is a Mess, Liam-centric, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Pole Dancing, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Theo Is A Stripper, Theo Raeken is a Tease, Theo's Stripper Name is Chimera, Top Theo Raeken, mostly kissing, not explicit, not that Liam listened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualclassicist/pseuds/asexualclassicist
Summary: Mason drags Liam to a queer stripclub - he does not take responsibility for what ensues.orHow Liam found out that both Corey and Theo are strippers. (Although he only really paid attention to one of them)
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Dance For Me

Why was he here again? Liam was seriously questioning his decision-making capabilities right now.

Well, it had been Mason’s idea. He’d heard of this place from ‘a friend,’ whoever that could be; Liam knew all of Mason’s friends and he couldn’t think of a single person who would have knowledge of this place existing.

“Come on, Liam. Are you gonna come with me or just keep staring?” Mason’s voice snapped him out of his stupor. The bright pink neon light made his dark skin shine in the night and Liam sighed.

“Why are we here again? Can’t we go drink at the student bar as per?” His best friends rolled his eyes.

“Come on, it’ll be fun! Or are you chicken?” Liam knew he was goading him. He also knew it would work. So, with some final muttered complaints, Liam followed Mason into the building.

The interior was dark, so dark at first that Liam stumbled and cursed; he heard Mason snicker next to him. They were stopped by a bouncer who checked their IDs, told them the cloakroom was to the right and then let them pass.

They stepped through the door and the faint music they’d felt more than heard until now, started thrumming in their ears. It was all bass and sensual, soft vocals. The room was illuminated in soft reds and pinks, tinting Liam’s surrounding in a strange monochrome. He turned to Mason, only to see the other boy already way ahead of him making his way to one of the stages. A relatively small platform, with a soft, light pink spotlight trained on a metallic glinting pole upon which – Liam blinked – Corey. He watched as Mason’s boyfriend danced next to, on, around said pole in little more than a pair of booty shorts and a golden body chain. With a furious blush he turned his head so fast, he felt dizzy for a second.

There are some things in life you shouldn’t witness, and your best friend’s boyfriend pole-dancing seems like one of them.

Pointedly ignoring the stage Mason’s attention was fixated on, Liam wandered over to the bar. The bartender, an androgynous looking person in a leather skirt and harness, smiled at him and took his order. Liam quickly started drinking the beer he’d ordered and tried to find a new place to focus on.

As his eyes swept over the room, he saw many more people dancing like Corey had been (still was? He wasn’t sure and didn’t want to check). On the large central stage, a girl was moving her hips slowly to the soft bass vibrating through the air; on another smaller stage a guy was currently lying on the floor with his legs stretched up high into the air, showing off lean muscle and impossibly tall high heels. Liam saw a couple of people wandering around the room, flirtatiously chatting with customers; in booths towards the back, he saw lap dances given and received. He could still feel the red-hot blush covering his cheeks.

“You okay there, hon?” He heard a soft voice call out and turned to see the bartender looking at him again. In the pink light, their eyes looked black and Liam found himself entranced.

“Y-yeah.” He croaked out, immediately taking another sip of his beer.

“First time, eh?” Liam spluttered and the bartender chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell.” They winked and Liam felt the blush descend into his neckline.

“Yeah, um, my friend brought me. His boyfriend is a dancer here apparently.” He gestured in the vague direction of where Corey had been dancing.

“Oh, you mean Chameleon?” The bartender’s face softened into a fond smile. “That one’s a good egg.” Liam found himself nodding.

“Yeah, he is. I didn’t know he worked here though. That was a bit of a surprise. Don’t think I ever needed to see my best friend’s partner pole-dancing.” He laughed dryly and took another sip of beer. The bartender laughed.

“Anyone here who’s piqued your interest?” Liam finished the rest of his beer.

“No, I don’t think so. Not yet? I don’t know.” Liam grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

“You want another one? Liquid luck, and all that?” Liam nodded and paid for another beer which he promptly started drinking. It was going to take more than a couple beers to get him drunk but then again he wasn’t sure he wanted to be drunk right now.

Ever since he had come out to Mason as bisexual, his best friend had insisted they come here. _It’s a queer strip club! Come on! We have to – I can finally take someone other than Corey!_ Thinking back on it, there had definitely been signs and hints that Corey worked here, and Liam cursed himself for, once again, being completely oblivious.

“Oh, lucky boy.” The bartender said, ripping Liam out of his thoughts. “You’re in for a treat.” Liam was about to question the mischievous twinkle in their eyes but before he could, the music changed. The pulsating bass was replaced by soft string and percussion, as the familiar notes of Bishop Briggs’ _River_ started dancing through the hot air. Liam’s eyes were drawn to the main stage, now illuminated in pastel purples. As the singing commenced a person stepped out on the stage. Their torso was enveloped by a loose white shirt which showed off most of their chest with a light dusting of hair, a short skirt skimmed their thighs, met halfway by fishnet stockings. Liam was transfixed by this co-existing of feminine and masculine; he thinks the bartender said something else but he wasn’t listening anymore. The person on stage started moving with the music – soft, languid movements at first, almost like they were just swaying to the music. Liam still couldn’t make out their face.

The music built up to the chorus and the dancer dropped down onto a chair, Liam hadn’t noticed before and as they threw their head back, the light illuminated – Liam stopped breathing.

There in front of him, legs spread around a chair, body rolling with the music was Theo. _Theo Raeken_ , the guy who had made him realise he really was bisexual. The guy who was helping him pass his mandatory science credit. The guy he’d been hopelessly crushing on for the past three months.

Suddenly the deep, vibrating bass was back and Theo dropped to his knees, sat back on his feet first, head thrown in a way that showed off the length of his throat. Then he leaned back even further, bracing himself on one hand and rolled his hips upwards. Liam felt his brain short-circuit. But then he turned and slowly rolled onto his back, the skirt riding up, giving the audience a sneak peak of tight black shorts underneath and Liam felt his mouth go dry.

“-am, Liam?” He heard Mason’s familiar voice next to him and made an affirmative sound – or what he hoped sounded like one and not just a hopeless moan as his eyes never left Theo.

“You okay, dude?” That was Corey.

“Y-yeah. I’m fine. Great. Good. All Gucci.” Liam mumbled, not looking at his friends.

“You didn’t warn him, did you?” He heard Corey chuckle and Mason laughed.

“No, it completely slipped my mind.” Something in Mason’s tone registered with Liam, that it had not in fact just ‘slipped his mind’ but he couldn’t find it in him to care. Not when Theo was on stage, dressed beautifully androgynous and moving his body like _that._ Just when he thought it couldn’t get worse (better?), their eyes locked.

He could see Theo’s widening in surprise for a split second before a smirk darkened the usually sea-glass green eyes and he dropped back down onto his knees, this time crawling forward with the music – their eyes locked. Liam couldn’t breathe.

He wasn’t too far away from the stage but the distance seemed endless when Theo dropped his legs over the edge of the stage and dropped down onto his high-heels. The audience whooped and hollered and Liam vaguely registered the dollar bills that made their way into the waistband of Theo’s skirt. His full attention, however, was taken up by Theo slowly making his way towards him. He stopped here and there to drop down into a squat, only to roll his body up in a way that showed off his ass in the best way, but ultimately his eyes found Liam’s again every time. Theo made his way to the bar where he was lifted onto the bar by one of the security guards.

“Come on then, wolf boy. You wanna take the shot off my body?” Theo’s face was so close to his own, Liam just nodded dumbly, not even registering the use of that terrible nickname Theo had decided to grace him with. His eyes never leaving Theo’s, as the older boy lay down on the bar and the bartender placed a shotglass filled with come type of alcohol on his abs. Liam just stared for a second before the shouts from the audience started registering. People egging him on to take the shot, give them a show. Theo’s eyes were trained on him and a soft smirk played around his lips. Liam didn’t think anymore. He leaned down and wrapped his lips around the shot glass before tipping his head back. The crowd cheered, and Theo sat up once again, raising one leg and circling it on the air so Liam ended up between his legs.

“I’ll see you after.” He winked and circled the other leg over, before he pushed off the bar and made his way back to the stage. Liam’s eyes followed him helplessly as the audience’s focus was once again solely on Theo.

As the last few notes of the song faded, Theo was sitting on the stage, on his knees, with his back to the audience leaving them with the best view of his ass, and a coy smile thrown over his shoulder. Liam.exe had stopped working.

As Theo made his way off stage, the music changed again, the opening to The Weeknd’s _Earned It_ started playing as another person made their way on stage. But Liam was already focused more on his beer than what was happening on stage. Until he finally looked up and saw the amused faces of Mason and Corey.

“How ya feelin’?” Mason grinned. Liam weakly punched his shoulder.

“I- honestly, I don’t know.” He grimaced at the hoarse sound of his voice. “Bit of a warning would’ve been nice!” Mason laughed and Corey rolled his eyes at the boy.

“But this way was so much more fun.” Liam stuck his tongue out.

“Seriously dude, next time you decide to take me to a strip club where the boy I like happens to be dancing, you have to give me a warning!”

“Should he also warn you when the boy you like happens to be standing right behind you?” Liam froze at the sound of Theo’s voice behind him. He turned slowly. Theo hadn’t changed, a sheen of sweat coated his skin and his eyes danced with mirth in the pink light.

“I- um. I don’t…” Liam stuttered, unable to string words together; not only because of how insanely hot Theo looked but also because he’d just heard him admit his crush.

“Tongue a little tied up?” Theo smirked and lightly ran the tip of his pointer finger over Liam’s lips. “I could help with that.”

“What.” Liam provided helpfully, immediately cursing himself. “What do you mean?” He pressed out, Theo’s finger hadn’t left his face yet. Instead, it was drawing soft patterns into the skin of his jaw, leaving prickles of electricity in its wake.

“If your tongue is a little tied up. I could take a look – make sure it’s not – permanent.” Theo was only barely keeping a straight face. Mirth dancing in his eyes and the tiny spasms in the corner of his mouth betraying the sensual smirk still plastered there. Liam thinks he heard Mason and Corey mumbling something about another room, but then they were gone, and it was just Liam and Theo at the bar.

“I like you.” Liam blurted out; now Theo laughed – carefree and loud, his head thrown back like it had been earlier.

“As you said before.” Theo grinned as he trained his eyes on Liam’s once more. “I like you too.” Liam just stared at the beautiful boy in front of him.

“Can I kiss you?” He said so quickly, he stumbled over his words. Theo chuckled, a soft smile in his eyes.

“Yes, wolf boy.” Liam reached a hand up to cup Theo’s face and pressed their lips together. He was dimly aware of some hollering directed at them but he was too focused on the soft press of Theo’s lips against his, the heat of Theo’s body pressed along the front of his own and the soft sound that escaped Theo when their lips moved in tandem.

“Let’s get out of here.” Theo whispered against Liam’s lips. “My shift is over.” Liam didn’t need to be told twice, as Theo took his hand and started dragging him towards the exit. Only then did Liam notice the bag slung over the older boy’s shoulder and he wondered why Theo hadn’t changed yet (he wasn’t complaining either though).

Once outside, Liam heard his phone ping with a message.

_We figured you’re in good hands now, so we left. Have fun, be safe xoxo_

He read Mason’s text and rolled his eyes as the blush rose to his cheeks again. Theo, meanwhile, had led him to his truck and turned Liam so his back was pressed against said truck.

“Did you enjoy the show, Liam?” He leaned in to whisper into Liam’s ear, his lips grazing the younger boy’s ear and Liam shuddered.

“Y-yes. Didn’t know you could dance like that.” He managed to whisper back as Theo pulled back to look into his eyes again. In the bright light of the streetlamp, Liam could see the beautiful sea-green colour of his eyes once more and he felt like he was drowning.

“Hmm,” Theo hummed. “Didn’t know you were gonna be there or I would’ve chosen a different song.” Liam felt the soft press of lips against his jawline, but all he could do was groan as images of Theo dancing to other songs filled his head.

“Date.” He managed to say in between heated kisses. The cold metal of Theo’s truck against his back grounding him. “A date. Let me take you on a date. Please?” Theo pulled back ever so slightly, resting his forehead against Liam’s.

“A date.” He said slowly, as if he was testing the way his tongue curled around the words. “You can take me out tomorrow.” Liam nodded hastily.

“But for now, if you’re up for it. We could go back to my place?” Theo’s lips ghosted over Liam’s. “Pretty sure Mason and Corey are at yours.” Liam groaned; Corey’s flatmate was kind of a prude who would give Corey hell any time Mason came over, so they had taken to basically living together in the flat Mason and Liam shared.

“Yes, yours, please.” Liam said and pressed another kiss to Theo’s mouth, before the older boy reached behind him and opened the passenger door.

“Get in then, love.” Theo all but _purred_ into Liam’s ear; Liam felt his knees go weak and was glad to be seated. Theo made his way around the car to the driver’s side and soon they were on the road.

Liam’s eyes trained on Theo’s face as he drove, unbelieving.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Theo whispered as his hand came to rest on Liam’s thigh. Liam smiled.

“You’re beautiful and I can’t wait for our date tomorrow.” Theo smiled softly and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted –

“Also can’t wait to get railed.” That statement had the older boy spluttering for a second, shooting a quick look at the boy in his passenger seat who was smirking, eyes hooded, as he felt a strong hand play with the tops of his fishnet stockings.

If he broke a couple of speed limits on his way back to his flat, could anyone really blame him?

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you want the smut... OoO


End file.
